A protective device within the meaning of the invention includes restraining devices for separating a loading space from a passenger compartment, loading-space covers for approximately horizontal coverage of an upwardly open loading space, shading devices for rear windows, side windows or transparent roof areas, or residual trunk compartment covers, which are used to separate a residual trunk compartment relative to a top receiving space for a movable roof area that can be lowered in a trunk, preferably in the form of a soft top or of a dimensionally stable folding roof consisting of roof parts that are mounted pivotably relative to one another.
A protective device in the form of a restraining device that can be deployed vertically between a loading space and a passenger compartment is known from DE 43 36 380 A1. The known restraining device has a flexible separating net that is mounted so as to be movable between a non-operational position, wound up on a winding shaft, and a deployed protective position. The separating net is provided, on its end region to the front in the extension direction, with a dimensionally stable extension profile which is provided, at its opposite end sides, with a hollow profile area in which a retaining profile section is mounted so as to be displaceable telescopically and which is provided, at its outer lying end, with a mushroom-shaped hooking pin. The retaining profile section on each end of the extension profile is mounted so as to be movable telescopically to a limited extent in the hollow profile area of the extension profile and is stressed by the spring force of a compression spring to its outer end position. An inward pressing of each retaining profile section therefore takes place counter to the spring force of the compression spring. The mobility of the retaining profile sections relative to the extension profile is provided in order to permit a tolerance compensation when hooking the retaining profile sections in roof-side holders of the extension profile. Moreover, the compression springs ensure that the hollow profile sections in the hooked-in state are pressed by the compression spring, such that rattling noises are reduced.
DE 199 40 602 A1 discloses a loading space cover that can be pulled out more or less horizontally and that is provided with a flexible sheet-like structure in the form of a covering tarpaulin. At its front end in the direction of extension, the covering tarpaulin has a dimensionally stable extension profile which, at its mutually opposite end regions, is provided with telescopically movable retaining profile sections, which comprise hooking pins shaped like mushroom heads. These retaining profile sections are subjected to a spring force which pushes them outward in the same way in the longitudinal direction and which is exerted in each case by a compression spring.